Water-soluble amine polymers are widely used to coagulate solids in the purification of aqueous liquids and to dewater oily wastes. For purposes of economy and functional effectiveness these polymers are prepared and shipped in the form of concentrated aqueous solutions. For example, aqueous solutions of amine polymers having weight concentrations of 40% and viscosities of about 10,000 centipoises (cps) are often prepared for industrial use. These concentrates may be used as is or, if accurate proportioning is desirable, they may be diluted with additional water. One of the drawbacks associated with concentrated aqueous solutions of polyamine polymers is that they have a propensity to increase in viscosity and form gels upon aging. Viscosity changes and gel formation are, of course, undesirable since it renders the polymer less effective and often unfit for use as a coagulating agent. Furthermore, it is very difficult to pump and accurately meter polymer solutions which have undergone viscosity changes or which have formed gels. Therefore, if aqueous polyamine solutions which are intended for use as coagulants are to be commercially successful they must exhibit stable viscosity characteristics at high concentrations.